Don't think
by Skovko
Summary: Aleister is a waiter at a party. He hasn't been able to take his eyes off the woman of the house. When he finds himself alone with her in the garden, it's clear there's a crazy chemestry between them that can't be explained. Will two people that only know each other's names take a wild chance on each other?
1. Tell me your dreams

Aleister stood outside. He had used the excuse of needing a smoke break even though he didn't smoke. He just needed a break. A moment alone to think to himself. Too many people for his liking inside. And one woman in particular kept getting his attention in a disruptive way.

He was a waiter, and people came with the job. Serving them, hearing them complain, many of them thinking they were better than him because they had money. He had money too. Not the enormous amounts these rich people had but he had enough to live the life he wanted. He was a simple but happy man.

The door to the house opened and he tried pressing himself further up the tree he was standing up against. He didn't think anyone would come out through the back door to disturb his peace. He recognized the sparkling, yellow dress though. Formfitting, knee length, with a slit that went up to the middle of her thigh. There she was, the woman he hadn't been able to take his eyes off.

He looked up to take in the green eyed beauty with the dark purple hair. She was breathtaking. She was also the woman of the house, not to mention married to Buddy Murphy who threw this party for all his associates. He had seen her hanging on his arm like a piece of accessory he was showing off. Paisley Murphy was breathtaking, married, and also unhappy. That much he could tell without having shared a single word with her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was out here," she said.  
"It's alright," he patted his hand on the tree. "I think this is wide enough for both of us. I don't mind sharing."

She gave him a smile as she walked towards him.

"Aleister, right?" She asked.  
"I'm surprised you know my name," he said.  
"I'm full of surprises sometimes," she said.  
"So you learn the staff's names without talking to them first. That's actually a sweet thing to do. Makes them feel like human beings rather than slaves," she said.  
"I don't treat anyone like slaves. Why would I treat people like I'm being treated?" She asked.  
"You..." He didn't know what he was trying to say. "That shit ain't right."

She stepped closer to him. So close that he could touch her. All he had to do was reach out and he would have her in his arms.

"For the record, I only learned your name," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because I wanted to know the name of the man I will be thinking about tonight while performing my wifely duties in bed with Buddy," she answered.

He reached out, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss. He didn't think. He acted on impulses and she acted with him. He spun them around and pressed her up against the tree. He kissed the life out of her before finally breaking apart.

"Wow," he said. "Tell me you felt that."  
"I felt something," she said.  
"There's an insane electricity between us. Don't deny it," he said.  
"I'm not," she said. "I don't know what to call it. I've never felt like this before."

Her entire body felt like it was on fire. He leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Tell me your dreams," he said. "Tell me all about you. Tell me what you want. Your deepest desire. What would make you happy? What would put a fire back into those beautiful, sad eyes?"  
"Someone getting me out of here," she said.  
"Rescuing you like a fairytale prince?" He leaned back out and smirked at her.  
"Something like that," she managed to smile. "Childish, I know."

He kept the smirk on his face while pulling her dress up to her hips. She wore a black, lace thong underneath.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.  
"Ssh, Paisley," he shushed her. "Don't think. Just feel."

His hand traveled down inside her thong. His fingers were like magic from the first second. She let out a moan. He silenced her by kissing her again. Once again kissing the life out of her while two of his fingers slid in and out of her. She grinded her hips against his fingers, helping him move her fast towards the goal. She cried out as silently as she could, his mouth swallowing those cries of pleasure she couldn't keep down.

He broke the kiss and looked at her. There was something in her eyes he hadn't seen all night. Some sort of fire. Or maybe some sort of hope. A thrill of joy even. He pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them dry while keeping eye contact with her. Clearly she was amused by seeing that.

"Paisley?" Buddy's voice tore through the night. "Where are you?"

Aleister turned his head in the direction of the voice. Buddy's voice came from the other side of the house. He had gone out through the front door to search for his wife. When Aleister looked back at Paisley, he saw nothing but fear in her eyes. He gently pulled her dress back down and pecked her lips.

"I told you, don't think," he reminded her. "Go inside and play the role like you always do. He's too stuck up in his own ego to notice anything."  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
"Don't thank me yet," he winked. "Also, you look breathtaking tonight. He's a lucky man who doesn't appreciates what he has. If he's not careful, he might lose you to someone else."

There was something in those words and in the tone of his voice that she couldn't quite decipher. Almost some underlying promise. Something she would never dare hope for. She shook her shoulders lightly and went back into character as the perfect wife. She walked inside, leaving Aleister outside to watch her go, not knowing what was going through his head in that moment.


	2. Come with me

Aleister went inside a couple of minutes after Paisley. He wasn't surprised when he found her hanging on Buddy's arm again, being showed off like a piece of property. He went back to work but kept his eyes on her as often as he could. Those dark green eyes of hers would constantly meet his. He didn't know what it was but there had been some crazy chemestry between them in the garden and he was not about to walk away from that.

The party died down around 2 AM. Only a few special guests were left. Clearly some close friends of Buddy. Aleister and the rest of the crew he worked with were cleaning up after the party. He heard Paisley say goodnight to Buddy and his friends. She was sent upstairs with a smack to her ass by Buddy and a cheap laugh from his friends. Aleister scowled in Buddy's direction but he knew better than to say anything.

"Should we take a goodnight drink in my study?" Buddy asked.

Aleister wiped the table all the food had been on while watching Buddy and his friends leave. He finished wiping the table and walked out in the kitchen where his boss Mickie James was packing away leftover food.

"Do you need me to do anything else?" He asked.  
"No, you can go," she smiled at him. "I'll see you Monday."

He left the kitchen and walked back into the living room. A roaring laughter came from the study somewhere down the hallway to his right. He looked at the staircase, and without thinking he started walking upstairs. He walked silently past the open doors, finally stopping at a closed door. She had to be in there. He knocked on the door and ten seconds later Paisley opened. She was still in that sparkling yellow dress but she was out of her heels and her dark purple hair had been let loose from the hairdo she had sported earlier in the evening.

"Aleister?" She looked confused. "What..."

He shut her up by kissing her, putting his hands on her face and moving her a few steps backwards before breaking the kiss.

"Come with me," he said.  
"I can't," she said. "I have obligations."  
"Obligations? Like what? Being treated like a piece of meat?" He asked. "You wanted someone to take you away. I'm here. I'm taking you away. Don't think. Just act."

She looked at him for three long seconds that felt more like minutes.

"I wasn't imagining things, was I? There's this insane thing between us that I can't explain, right?" She asked.  
"Newsflash, my beautiful lady, I don't go around trying to kidnap every woman I lay my eyes on," he chuckled. "Call it chemestry or fate or whatever you want. I just know I at least gotta try. It's up to you to try with me. Come with me."  
"I'm scared," she said.  
"I won't hurt you," he promised. "I'll treat you like you deserve."  
"What will I do? I don't know much about life or anything. I don't have many skills," she said.  
"I'll get you a job where I work. I'll teach you how to serve at parties, and I'm sure Mickie can teach you how to cook. You already know how to act around rich people so if you don't see this as being beneath you, take the chance," he said.

She broke out in a little smile that made her eyes come to life. He wanted to see that sparkle in them everyday. He didn't care he didn't know much about her. He knew enough to know he wanted to be with her.

"Can I wear flat shoes?" She asked.  
"You can wear whatever you want although I do request seeing you naked once we get to my place," he chuckled.  
"And no makeup?" She asked.  
"Why would you cover up this beautiful face in the first place?" He asked.

He pulled her in for another short kiss.

"You can wear and do whatever you want. I'm not your boss. I will be your boyfriend if you'll let me. Don't ever let anyone, not even me, tell you what to do," he said. "Not ever again."

She let out a cute, little giggle and moved out of his arms. He watched her as she located a bag in a closet. She packed some clothing. Not much. Just enough to get through a couple of days. Clearly they would have to go shopping as one of the first things they did together. He picked up the bag, placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.  
"Don't make me second guess it," she said.  
"I'm not," he smiled. "Let's go then."

They walked down the stairs. She still had bare feet. Somehow the thought of her stepping on the ground outside with bare feet in the Summer night made him smile. He doubted she had ever done anything that simple before. Another roaring laughter reached them from the study and it made her stop.

"Paisley?" He asked nervously. "Don't think."  
"I'm not. Well, I am but not like you think," she smiled at him. "I need to tell him goodbye. He might be a pig but I'm not. And I wanna see him lose face in front of his closest friends."  
"You bad girl," he chuckled. "Go tell him, beautiful."

She walked towards the laughing voices and he followed behind slowly. He would stand in the hallway while she said her peace to her husband. If she needed him, he would step forward and be there for her. If not, he would stay in the hallway, just listening to her words.

"Buddy," she walked into the study.  
"I thought you went to bed," Buddy said. "Miss me already? Aw, don't worry, puddin, I'll be upstairs to sex you up soon enough."

His friends laughed at that comment. Aleister sneered from his spot in the hallway. He couldn't resist. He moved forward enough to look at her inside the room. Buddy and his friends didn't notice him. They were all too busy looking at Paisley taking off her wedding ring and dumping it in Buddy's lap.

"What are you doing?" Buddy hissed.  
"I want a divorce," she said. "My lawyer will be in touch with you."

Aleister moved back with a huge smile on his face. She came out with a matching smile two seconds later. He took her hand and started walking down the hallway with her. They reached the front door. She stepped outside and he watched her bare feet feeling the ground. She looked even more beautiful like that, carefree in the moonlight. The peaceful moment was ruined by Buddy storming after her.

"Get back here, you cunt!" He stared at Aleister. "Who the hell are you?"

Aleister kept the smile on his face as he moved his eyes from Buddy to Paisley.

"How does the ground feel under your feet?" He asked.  
"Liberating," she giggled. "I love it."  
"You hear that? She loves it," Aleister looked at Buddy again. "When is the last time you made her love anything?"  
"Love is overrated!" Buddy snarled.  
"To you, maybe," Aleister shrugged. "I guess you'll have to look for your next overrated fix elsewhere because I'm taking this woman and I'm gonna love her like she was always supposed to be loved."

She giggled again as she took Aleister's hand and looked at Buddy.

"Keep my stuff. It's all dead things anyway," she said. "And I hate wearing heels."  
"No more heels. Got it," Aleister kissed her cheek. "Let's go, beautiful."  
"Lead the way, my prince," she said.

He led her to his car. Nothing fancy like she was used to driving but he was proud of it. He had saved up money for it and he didn't owe a penny in it. It was his. He unlocked it and they got inside. She leaned over to him in the passenger seat and kissed him.

"I love your car," she said.  
"You do?" He asked.  
"I love how a man like you isn't afraid to drive in a pink car," she said. "You got confidence and you take action when needed."  
"It was needed tonight," he pecked her lips. "I had to save the princess from the troll."

She let out a heartwarming laughter as she fell back in her seat. He started the car and she rolled down the window. She leaned her head out of the open window, feeling the Summer breeze hit her face as he started driving.

"I'm gonna love this life!" She shouted.


End file.
